


This Means War

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: ASOIAF Ficlets [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: Arya tries to banish Gendry from their bed. He refuses to cooperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the new year!! New year, new pairings! I hope you like it!

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” said Gendry.

“Fucking watch me!” Arya snapped. She turned her back on him and wrapped herself in his share of the blankets. Gendry stomped over to the bed and glared down at her, but all she did was turn over again, pressing her face into the mattress and rolling herself even tighter into the blankets.

“Where’m I supposed to sleep?” Gendry demanded.

Arya didn’t take her face out of the mattress, but Gendry still understood when she said: “On the floor like any dog.”

Gendry didn’t say anything to that. After a long moment of silence, Arya started shifting around until she got good and comfortable and then let out a contented sigh. Not even a second later, Gendry reached down and poked her in the back of the head. Hard.

She lifted her face out of the mattress and leveled a narrow-eyed glare at him.

“You do realize I’m bigger than you, don’t you?” he asked.

“That’s never meant shit before, and it doesn’t mean shit now. You. Are. Banished.” With that, she dropped her face back into the mattress.

“What it means is I can do this.”

Arya yelped when Gendry’s arms closed around her and hauled her out of bed, blankets and all.

“Put me down!” She tried punching him, kicking him, _something,_ but the blankets were so tight around her that she couldn’t get any kind of force behind her hits.

“As m'lady commands,” Gendry replied, and Arya shrieked when he bent down and dropped her on the floor. She scowled at his back as he made his way back to the bed and then flopped onto the bare mattress.

She wrestled her way out of the blankets and snarled at him. “This means _war,_ you stupid bull!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might put up more drabbles if I'm prompted on Tumblr, but my first larger fic of the new year will be a Sansa/Margaery Hogwarts AU! It'll probably be a week or two. I hope you give it a read.


End file.
